En route vers l'inconnu
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Ceci est le rapport de mission de ma journée à la Made In Asia et de ma rencontre avec le cast' d'Aventures qui ont tous été absolument adorables.
_BON-SWAR ! J'suis rentrée de la Made In Asia, c'était génial, j'ai pu tous les voir avec l'aide de Fred et Seb qui m'ont fait passé en douce avec Kimi et ils sont tous adorables. Et comme j'ai pensé à vous, voici la version romancée de cette journée absolument géniale :3 Bonne lecture 3_

 **Disclaimer** : Toutes les personnes citées sont leurs propres propriétés. Je dédie cette fanfiction à Krayn qui a enfin bien prononcé mon pseudo après 8 mois de « Mifanoui » et à Mahyar et sa pipoutitude. Parce qu'ils sont juste géniaux tous les deux (et que je les shippe encore plus depuis la convention, Kraynhyar imminent les enfants). Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes est interdite.

 **EN ROUTE VERS L'INCONNU**

 _Vendredi 11 Mars, 17h._

« Verte.

\- Bleue.

\- Blanc.

\- Blanc. »

Nous patientons devant l'université, les bras chargés de sacs. Julia devait venir les chercher d'ici peu, et en attendant, nous avions trouvé un nouveau jeu. Citer toutes les couleurs de voitures qui passaient sous nos yeux. Seulement voilà, trente minutes s'étaient écoulées et toujours pas de Julia. Après un rapide SMS, cette dernière les informa que « J'suis paumée. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers un endroit moins « paumé » pour prendre la voiture, et après une trentaine de minutes de recherche, on a enfin réussi à embarquer avec Julia. Bien sûr, dans la voiture, ce fut papotage pour la Made In Asia.

« Vous voulez voir qui en premier ?

\- Seeeeeeeeb, avait répondu Lyria.

\- Et toi Myfan' ?

\- Bob et Mahyar. Et Krayn. »

Après quelques minutes de route, nous sommes arrivés chez elle. On a fait un coucou à Camille qui traînait dans sa chambre, puis elles nous ont montré nos chambres, le cochon d'inde. De retour dans le salon, on a commencé à papoter de tout et de rien, Lyria et Camille ont pas arrêté d'embêter Julia. Ensuite, on est parties dans sa chambre pour montrer ce qu'on prévoyait de donner au cast. J'ai montré tous mes dossiers, Julia et Lyria leurs dessins, puis ça a commencé à dévier et je ne sais pas comment on s'est soudainement retrouvé à regarder du Fanta/Bob avec Julia et Lyria qui se moquaient de moi parce que je bubullais. Mais je ne dirais rien puisque Lyria était dans le même état avec son Shinéo.

On est redescendus juste à temps pour l'épisode de Starventures, qu'on a regardé tout en mangeant des croques-monsieur. Trop contente de voir qu'on arrive enfin à la fin et qu'on va bientôt retrouver Aventures. Le tout sur la télé. Après on a fait un tour sur FantaBobGames pour aller (re)voir Les Zarbs, puis Fanta qui panique sur Outlast et Five Night at Freddy's sur Minecraft, que j'avais jamais vu étrangement, et ensuite on est partis prendre la douche. Je suis revenue ensuite avec mon PC dans le salon, pour écrire un peu sur Grunlek, fanfiction que vous découvrirez bientôt, mais qui est très longue, puis je suis partie sur Skyrim. J'écoutais que d'une oreille ce que disait Julia et Lyria à côté quand soudain :

« Imagine, Fanta tout nu, sous la douche, contre Bob, la main sur la vitre. »

… Wait, what ? J'ai relevé la tête. Résultat elle va faire le dessin. Désolée d'avance Fanta... Encore quelques blablatages, puis on s'en va dans nos chambres. Camille est sur le PC devant Bob Lennon, on papotera jusqu'à presque une heure du matin avant d'enfin aller nous coucher. Enfin... Va dormir avec toute la hype que j'ai accumulé dans la soirée.

 _Samedi, 3h30..._

J'me suis réveillée à 3h30. Comme les filles ne se levaient que vers 5h du matin, j'ai improvisé. Minecraft, puis fanfiction. A 4h45 j'ai été m'habiller tranquillement, à 5h j'étais prête à partir. Un petit déjeuner rapide, rangement des affaires et nous voilà partis à l'aventure. On a retrouvé Cécile dans la gare. Pour faire court, la hype dans la voiture et le train. On était en train de bubuller, rien à faire de si on avait l'air d'être des tarées.

Une fois arrivés à Bruxelles, la course au métro s'enclencha. On a perdu Julia un court instant, puis on l'a retrouvée. On a pris le métro de l'enfer. Le train qui freine soudainement sans prévenir en plein milieu de nulle part. Que du bonheur. Puis on s'est mise à courir comme des malades pour gagner la file de la MIA. J'avoue, on a vraiment désespéré quand on a vu le monde pour Aventures, surtout qu'on avait vu plein de cosplay de Fred. Mais on sait pas comment, on s'est retrouvé au début de la file. MllePow nous a trouvé un peu par hasard, avec sa bouteille de Mojito improvisée. On a eu Ayla par message, celle qui était cosplayée en Grunlek, mais impossible de la localiser dans la masse de gens.

Les portes s'ouvrent. La ruée vers Aventures. On a tracé avec les filles à travers toute la convention pour arriver dans le Hall 6. Là où la queue était déjà fermée. Bon. Un peu dépités, on allait partir, quand j'ai repéré Ayla, devant Bob Lennon. Ayla qui a eu la brillante idée de dire à Bob que j'étais là. On est arrivés, j'ai entendu un :

« Myfan' ? Elle est où Myfan ? »

J'étais pas prête psychologiquement, mais j'ai levé la main. Grave erreur. Un grand machin rouge fluo m'a plongé dessus. Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de protester, surtout que Julia et d'autres personnes prenaient des photos pour bien m'embêter. Puis il m'a lâché. Et quelqu'un a sorti.

« Elle aime pas les câlins.

\- Ooooooh. Bah on va lui en faire un deuxième alors !

\- Booooooob, non. Bob. Méchant Lennon, vilain Lennon. Lyriaaaa ! »

Trop tard. Deuxième service. Meh. Puis ensuite il est parti vadrouiller. On a échangé quelques mots avec Lyria, puis j'me suis souvenu des cadeaux du cast, et comme j'avais peur de pas les voir, on a rappelé Bob. J'lui ai passé les pochettes. Deuxième erreur. Il a pris sa voix trop mignonne, bien sûr, nah mais il est malin !

« C'est pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay. »

Il a traversé la foule, il m'a fait sa bouille de Nounours.

« Câlin ? »

Et il a tendu les bras. J'ai fait non, Julia m'a poussé derrière, et j'ai fini par lui faire un câlin, avec une centaine d'idées de meurtres derrière la tête. Puis il m'a présentée à Edenight et Odin, qui étaient venus aussi. Il leur a fait un câlin, puis on a décidé de quitter la file après qu'Ayla soit passée avec son cosplay pour voir Krayn. Edenight et Odin sont venus dire bonjour, on a papoté un peu. Ils sont tout choupinous, j'étais trop contente de les voir. Puis on est partis se balader avec Lyria et Cécile, laissant Julia et Camille vaquer à leurs occupations.

Au bout de vingt minutes, j'ai eu un message de Kimi, me disant qu'elle était arrivée, du coup je suis retournée au Hall 6. Ayla était revenue les bras pleins de dédicaces, en mode bubullage intensif. On a papoté avec Kimi, puis on a vu qu'il y avait déjà du monde pour Aventures. On a voulu faire la file, mais au final, on s'est installées près des barrières de sortie, où on avait un angle de vue incroyable sur les cinq.

Bien sûr, j'ai décidé de me faire remarquer. J'avais fait un panneau dans le train, avec marqué « Je suis Myfanwi » dessus. Je l'ai mis sur ma pochette, puis j'me suis mise à fixer intensément Mahyar. Il a fini par le remarquer, et il a poussé Krayn du bout du bras. Krayn qui m'a fait un regard très effrayé qui m'a fait sautiller de joie. On a décidé d'attendre, parce que j'étais persuadée que Mahyar viendrait à la fin parce qu'il résisterait pas.

Vers 11h, Bob est arrivé.

« Bon. On veut que vous dégagiez d'ici, parce que vous bloquez l'entrée. Alors puisque vous n'allez pas partir comme ça. Je vous fait tous un câlin, et vous promettez de filer. »

Kimi s'est jetée dans les bras de Bob, moi je me suis vite carapatée en mode « Non merci ». Puis Kimi a proposé de partir, j'ai répondu que non. Parce que depuis quand on obéit à Bob Lennon enfin ? Surtout quand on est de la Fanbase d'Aventures et qu'on passe notre temps à l'embêter ahah. Et puis une fille est passée pour donner un truc à faire dédicacer à Fred, en lui disant qu'elle le connaissait. Le gars est revenu en disant :

« C'est pour Maïfanoui ? »

Non, c'était pas pour moi, mais j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai ressorti mon panneau, j'me suis plantée devant Seb, puis il a eu du mal à lire, puis Fred l'a vu. Et Fred m'a dit de venir. J'ai chopé Kimi par le bras et je l'ai traînée avec moi. J'ai eu le droit de faire la bise à Seb, puis Fred. Puis on s'est tourné vers Mahyar et Krayn, qui étaient encore occupés avec une dédicace.

« Il t'as jamais vue en vrai ? M'a demandé Fred.

\- Non, mais il a vu mon panneau.

\- Passez derrière. »

Je voulais faire peur à Mahyar mais il m'a vu. J'étais tristesse. Mais bon. J'ai fait la bise à Mahyar, puis à Krayn qui était resté en retrait avec ses grands yeux effrayés. On a commencé à papoter. J'avoue, j'étais pas fière devant Mahyar, pas prête psychologiquement. Krayn ça a été par contre. On a commencé direct à parler fanfiction. ET OMG. IL A PRONONCE MON PSEUDO CORRECTEMENT POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS EN 8 MOIS. Et il m'a dit que j'étais folle aussi. Plusieurs fois. Mais c'était trop mignon. Kimi aussi était folle, en train de sautiller autour de Krayn. On a fait la photo avec touuuuut le cast. Fred a traîné Bob comme un chaton, puisqu'il était encore en train de câliner dans le public. Et oui, j'ai fangirlé. J'ai prononcé plusieurs fois le mot « Thélthazar » je crois dans cette journée. Puis le monsieur de la sécurité nous a dit de passer devant pour faire les dédicaces.

On a retrouvé Bob Lennon, qui s'est mis à danser avec sa soeurette, qui est aussi folle que lui, c'était trop drôle. Je sais plus comment on en est arrivé à parler d'eux en couple, à cause de Kimi, mais le « Wat. » sur le visage de Bob était génial. Mais ce môsieur est complètement fou. Kimi a fait dédicacer sa pochette de dédicaces, et Krayn nous écoutait. Bob a mis un petit « X » en dessous de son pseudo, pour être shippé avec celui qui écrirait à côté.

« C'est quoi un ship ? A demandé Krayn tout innocemment. »

Bob lui a expliqué ce que c'était. Le problème, c'est que maintenant qu'il sait ce que c'est, ça va être dur de lui planquer eheheh. Me suis acheté un poster « Fanta et Bob » trop trop classe, que Fanta signera quand il viendra pointer le bout de son nez dans le coin, parce que je veux. On est ensuite revenus devant Mahyar et Krayn. On a commencé à papoter de la Fanbase, des fanfictions, … Et Mahyar était beaucoup trop mignon et adorable, j'ai tellement bubuller. Et j'ai vu ce bouquin de Pendragon, sur sa table, qui me faisait les yeux de cocker. Du coup je l'ai adopté et j'ai eu double dédicace de Mahyar. Pendragon que j'ai déjà à moitié explorer et qui est vraiment trop génial à lire absolument.

Krayn m'a sorti un :

« J'écris « Va te faire soigner » Mifanoui ? … Non, d'accord. »

Meh. Du coup il a marqué « Pourquoi ? » à la place. Ensuite on a parlé du nounours Mahyar de Kimi qui faisait des trucs à son nounours Krayn et c'est parti en cacahuètes.

« Il s'appelle Mahyar.

\- Et tu dors avec Mahyar ? A dit Krayn.

\- Oui, et avec Nounours Krayn. En plus on peut les déshabiller.

\- Ah. Donc tu déshabilles Mahyar devant Krayn ? A répondu Mahyar. »

Kimi a viré le haut de son ours en peluche, Krayn s'est caché les yeux, c'était génial. Ensuite, Bob s'est pointé avec la bouteille de Mojito de MllePow, il l'a tendu à Krayn, en disant :

« Ouais, c'est comme de la limonade.

\- Mais je vais pas goûter, la bouteille elle est déjà ouverte. »

Au final, Krayn a quand même goûté.

« C'est du mojito.

\- .. Mojito ? »

Le regard de Mahyar était génial. Il a chopé la bouteille, et il l'a gardé touuuuuute la journée. On a fini par les laisser pour aller côté Fred et Seb. Kimi lui avait préparé une surprise. C'était génial.

« Regarde ! C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a tué ma sœur ! »

La tête de Fred était épique. Et il a commencé à marmonner des « Elle est pas morte d'abord ». Puis on a commencé à papoter. Puis Kimi lui a dit qu'elle voulait devenir actrice et on a parlé tout de suite d'Hélicobite par derrière.

« Si tu continue avec ton hélicobite, tu seras actrice mais pas là où tu devrais. »

Grand silence.

« Oh mon dieu je viens de comprendre, a sorti Kimi. »

Avec Seb on s'est regardé on a explosé de rire. Bien sûr, quand on parle de bite, il y a le monsieur en rouge qui s'est pointé et qui a félicité Kimi pour sa maturité sur les compétences sexuelles à 13 ans tout juste. J'étais totalement désespérée.

« Tu es promis à de grandes choses, lâcha Bob.

\- Ouais, tu iras vite et très loin, a rajouté Fred. »

Ces deux-là sont pas possibles. Et ils s'étonnent qu'on les shippent. Quoique Bob a dit à Lyria ensuite que ça ne le gênait pas d'être shippé avec Fred. Je dis ça, j'dis rien. Fred a marqué un « Elle est pas mort ta sœur fais pas chier » sur la dédicace de Kimi et on est tranquillement repartis. Bien sûr, ceux qui étaient partis se promener étaient dégoûtés. J'ai fini par aller manger un sandwich avec Cécile pendant que les autres sont partis faire la queue pour les dédicaces, après une posture badass de toute l'équipe.

On a fait le tour de la convention, puis on est revenu voir Bruce d'E-Penser sur scène, avec Manon, qui était trop contente de me voir. Le reste de la journée, ça a été balade, repos, balade, repos. Lyria, Camille et Julia sont revenus avec leurs dédicaces. Mahyar a beaucoup parlé de moi apparemment, ce monsieur est une vraie pipelette, puis vers 17h30, on a repris le métro, puis le train pour regagner nos maisons.

En rentrant, je me suis jetée sur la convo de la Fanbase pour fangirler, comme d'hab', puis j'ai ouvert Pendragon et j'ai commencé à fangirler sur les annexes, le background, les classes, enfin bref, blblblblblblblblbl. Prochaine cible : Fanta. Et là ça va être tellement fluffy que vous êtes pas prêts.

* * *

 _Et voilà :D Bref, une rencontre géniale *^* Les voir en vrai c'était trop trop trop génial. Je le referais volontiers :D_


End file.
